La tercera Hitachiin
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Decían de Ageha Hitachiin que era la fusión perfecta de Hikaru y Kaoru. Tenían razón. /Para todas las fans de los gemelos que se quedaron con ganas de más con la aparición inesperada de Ageha (como yo ToT)


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estoy con un pequeño fic sobre Ageha, porque ¿soy yo o la pobre está un poco discriminada aquí?**

 **En fin, espero que gusteis.**

 **Todos los personajes son de Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

— **LA TERCERA HITACHIIN —**

* * *

Decían de Ageha Hitachiin que era la fusión perfecta de Hikaru y Kaoru.

Los que lo decían no estaban nada equivocados.

Las rosadas paredes temblaron cuando la tercera (y esperaban última) Hitachiin acudió por primera vez al Ouran Preescolar.

En vista que el director no era otro que el mismísimo Tamaki Suou, a quien Ageha gustaba de "hacer visitas a su despacho", como ella decía quitandole hierro a sus trastadas, era obvio cuando el rubio acababa en un rincón emo rumiando algo sobre niñas de tipo diabólico.

Los rasgos de belleza delicada, casi elfica. Rostro redondo y puro de infante, siendo enmarcado por sus grandes ojos dorados. El magnetismo solo era destruido por sus ensayadas caras de desden -cortesía de Kaoru- y de su corte de cabello cuadrado, siempre perfectamente despeinado -cortesía de Hikaru-.

Una pequeñaja a la que no quisieras tener como enemiga.

La imaginación y la argucia de maquiavélicos planes eran su motivo para respirar.

De Kaoru había heredado la inteligencia y la capacidad de reflexión de lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que le traería, así como su lado más tierno. El cual impedía que se pasara más de lo necesario con sus bromas, y el cual ocultaba bastante bien de mala gente que pudiera aprovecharse de ella.

De Hikaru había heredado su fuerza bruta, inusual en una niña pequeña (a ver quien era el guapo que se atrevería a meterse con ella de adolescente), así como su capacidad para saber como y cuando meter miedo a la gente.

De ambos, la capacidad de permanecer irónica y fría incluso en los momentos que más le tocaban el kokoro -lograba hacer llorar a sus hermanos a todo momento. Pero también se sentían orgullosos-, los chistes jocosos y sus dotes interpretativas, especialmente las _melosas._

Sí, sus futuros fans de cuando fuera la modelo de sus hermanos (o el siguiente tipo diabólico en el Host Club *cof, cof, cof*) caerían como moscas.

Tiembla todavía más Ouran porque ha sido lanzada al mundo la hija menor de los Hitachiin. La conexión perfecta de Hikaru y Kaoru en una sola persona.

Tan perfecta, que más que su hermana, parecía su hija. (O, como Tamaki decía, -más bien gritaba- ¡un clon! Pero, Ageha sabía, solo tenía que llamarle "Abuelo Rey" para desarmarlo por completo y tenerlo a su merced)

Ella fue inesperada, pero también una bendición. Un recordatorio para los gemelos que sus padres seguían vivos y unidos a pesar de su asfixiante trabajo. Tanto que la pequeña Hitachiin, tristemente, no los conocía.

Tal vez por eso ella escribió para el cole en la redacción en la que hablaba de su familia:

 _"Muchos niños tienen un papá y una mamá, pero yo soy especial. Yo no tengo mami, pero tengo dos papis. Y así soy la Reina de la casa. Se llaman Hikaru y Kaoru. Ellos están muy ocupados, sacando la uni, pero siempre tienen tiempo para mi. Para mucha gente ellos son iguales (aunque papi Hikaru a veces tiene el pelo negro) pero para mi no. Aunque no puedo decir cuál es mejor. Tal vez ambos. Me regalan rosas y todo lo que quiero. Papi Hikaru inventa juegos geniales y papi Kaoru dibuja y hace ropa muy linda. Son muy divertidos cuando la tia Haruhi les regaña porque me consienten._

 _La tía Haruhi es muy bonita y lista. Ella me enseña muchas cosas interesantes que mis papis no saben. Como comprar comida en un sitio con nombre de superhéroe (ahora no recuerdo bien, tendré que preguntarle más tarde)._

 _Mis titos Honey y Mori no pueden visitarme siempre, porque trabajan. Pero cuando vienen me dan muchos dulces. Y me prometieron enseñarme kendo y karate cuando fuera toda una señorita, espero que no falte mucho para eso._

 _Tampoco tengo abuela, pero tengo dos abuelos. Todos los abuelitos son viejos, menos los míos. Ellos son jóvenes y raros. Pero son mis abuelitos y los adoro. El abuelo rey Tamaki es el mejor abuelo del mundo. Me hace reir, sobretodo cuando cae en una de mis bromas (siempre). Pero él también es mi dire, por lo que a veces me regaña, lo que no es tan diver. No me gusta cuando el abuelo rey se enfada, da miedo. Pero no tanto como el abuelo reina. Mi abuelo-abuela Kyoya es raro. Creo que le gusta mucho escribir. Siempre lo pillo escribiendo, pero nunca me deja ver lo que es. Malo. Si me quiere o no, eso no lo se, ya que no le afectan mis bromas. Pero a veces sonríe. Me gusta cuando lo hace. Se ve casi como un abuelo muy sabio. Cuando me porto bien, me deja ponerme sus gafas. ¡Esta medio ciego! Pero es divertido jugar con ellas y ver doble. A veces papi Hikaru y papi Kaoru juegan conmigo con las gafas del abuelo reina, pero por alguna razón eso le molesta y hace que de mucho más miedo. ¡Upps!_

 _El abuelo rey nos llama algo así como la Familia del Host Club. Yo todavía espero impaciente para ganarme un lugar de honor en la familia, estoy haciendo muchos esfuerzos, de verdad."_

Ageha todavía recordaría por años la preocupación de su profe de primaria. Según decía, la pequeña Hitachiin no sabía distinguir realidad y ficción. Sin embargo, el director Suou por poco y no llora su propio mar de lágrimas de emoción al leer cada línea de su querida "nieta".

Otro que no distinguía realidad y ficción.

El chapucero trabajo de una niña de siete años fue enmarcado como un tesoro en la tercera sala de música de los chicos de preparatoria. Y ahí se quedó, incluso cuando años después todos eran adultos con su vida hecha, cuando la torbellino Ageha Hitachiin se volvió la modelo de la familia, siempre conservando su lado traste y diabólico.

Generaciónes y generaciones pasaron por el Host Club. Y el trabajo de la tercera Hitachiin seguiría allí.

Era un recuerdo de aquella que todos decían que era la fusión perfecta de sus papis-hermanos Hikaru y Kaoru.

Y nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

 **Lo último que dire es que ¡tenía que hacerlo! Es que cuando Ageha apareció mi reacción fue en plan "¡venga ya, Bisco! ¡No puedes soltar la gran bomba de que mis gemelitos van a tener una hermana y luego largarte! ToT"**

 **Estoy loca, lo se xD**

 **Que mi escrito no fuera en vano, please XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
